degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4711739-20150818055338/@comment-27394248-20150818075852
Johnny Mac is my #1 officially and I agree with Tori on everything she said, he has a great personality (the best one imo) and he's a comp beast so those are my reasons on liking him, honesty he has done more in the game than AUSTWINS THEY NEED TO GO ASAP I DONT KNOW WHY THEYRE STILL IN THE HOUSE. If Johnny Mac gets them out which I pray he does or anyone at this point they deserve to win, they do. Personally, Johnny Mac gives me the least heart palpitations and he deserves the top of the list. (don't tell my sis cause she'll fight me if I told Johnny Mac is my #1). Now, Becky, I liked her because she is a sweetheart (I like nice people what can I say?), her and Johnny Mac's secret alliance has me alive and I root for a f2 for them because I like them a lot, she's my #2 at the moment and probably gonna be my #1 because idk Johnny Mac can be dumb at times ngl but I pray her or Jackie win buyback cause there's a lot of dumbasses in the house. Steve....(MY PROBLEMATIC FAVE AHEM DUE TO ALL THE HATE)I like Steve even though I questioned his DE reign, I like his sweet personality and the quirkiness, he's weird af and awkward and just #nerdsquad for me. Do I think he's a good game player? well this week yeah, long term idk everyone is fighting for second place now (he flopped sort of with Jackie but it did put him in a safe place) but just a good person in the house in the mist of a very annoying person (Vanessa) and disgusting people (Austwins) his personality can be very off putting for some but since I'm sort of the same way I forgive him for all the messiness of his game (social/strategic) because it did keep him good this week and I hope it gets better. I get soo defensive of Steve because he was my fave early on so when I see hate on him (personality wise) I get a lot irritated. His gameplay is decent atm but the mere fact that he .#misted James/Meg/Becky into thinking it was Vanessa was just beautiful. But after this week... I NEED HIM AND EVERYONE TO SEE THE LIGHT I WILL STOP STANNING HIM AND EVERYONE IN THAT GODDAMN HOUSE IF THEY ALIGN THEMSELVES WITH''' AUSTWINS''' HIS "KEEP THE THREATS IN THE HOUSE TO PUT THE THREAT OFF ME GAME" IS FLOPPING SO HARD THAT HE SENT JACKIE HOME, JACKIE?! A FLOATER TO ME SHES A FLOATER TO ME?! (EVEN THO IT KEPT HIM SAFE FOR A WEEK) SHE HANGS OUT WITH MEG FOR ALLAH'S SAKE. THAT STRATEGY THAT HIM AND OTHERS ARE USING IS 2ND PLACE STRATEGY, NOW JMAC WANTS IN IT TOO AND THAT IS JUST UNACCEPTABLE. I NEED SOME LIGHT TO SHED ON THEM, THEY'RE SMARTER THAN THIS, I WANT PEOPLE TO LIKE STEVE AGAIN JUST LIKE BECKY BUT THE LIGHT HAS NOT BEEN SHED YET AND I'M LOSING MY CHILL. I WANNA LIKE STEVE AS A GAMEPLAYER AND JAMES/MEG AS GAME PLAYERS (WELL JUST JAMES) BUT THEY NEED LIGHT I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE, THEYRE''' TWINS '''IN THE HOUSE?!? STOP STEVEN UR SMART AF, TEAM UP WITH JOHNNY SET HIM ON THE STRAIGHT PATH, TEAM WITH MEG AND JAMES (YEAH I KNOW MEG IS MEG BUT TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM) AND JOHNNY MAC YOU TOO SEE THE LIGHT SEE THE FUCKING LIGHT YOU TOO. I CANT EVEN STAN ANYMORE THEYRE ALL SO DUMB, BECKY AND JACKIE COME BACK THIS SEASON IS MAKING ME A MESS I JUST NEED REDEMPTION FROM JOHN/STEVE/MEG/JAMES. REDEMPTION GOD BE SWEET. IM OK WITH HIM SENDING HOME JACKIE SHE WASNT ALL THAT AND A BAG OF CHIPS TO ME BUT AFTER THIS WEEK OF SAFETY I NEED LIGHT TO BE SHED TO MY SON STEVE AND EVERYONE NOW. @THE HOUSEGUESTS ATM FOR BEING DUMBASSES!!!